Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Combat (Discontinued)
by ShadowDan
Summary: The next Smash tournament is under way; and everyone's in. The epic clash of video game titans has begun! Rated T for violence and swearing in future chapters.
1. Registration

A black stretch limousine pulled up the long, beautifully landscaped driveway to a large mansion. The vehicle slowed and rolled to a stop in front of a wide sidewalk leading to the front doors of the mansion. The driver's door opened to reveal a formally dressed chauffeur who rounded the car to the back passenger side door.

When the door was opened, a tall figure stepped out. It was a man in full-body suit of armor made out of a black alloy with green metal plates. A large and strange looking gun was holstered on his back. The man's face was hidden by his green helmet which included a reflective yellow visor. He could see out, but no one could see in.

"Right this way Master Chief," the chauffeur instructed.

The man, whose real name was John, made no verbal reply; but nodded his head in an affirmative. He followed the servant of the mansion's owner to the door which, upon opening, revealed a physically impossibly large interior. The mansion was a good three times the size of what its outer appearances would lead one to believe.

The man led his ward to a large cylindrical chamber in the center of the great hall. He was instructed to step inside the device for "registration".

Though a little wary, the hidden man complied and stepped into the large machine. It was lit from inside by multiple computer screens and status lights. He could not see outside of the machine, but this didn't concern him for very long.

Once he had stepped to the middle of the chamber, one of the screens fuzzed out then returned with the image of a giant hand. It was inside of a pure white glove and was not connected to an arm or body of any sort. A similar hand could be seen in the background.

"Welcome, my guest," the hand spoke, though it had no mouth. "You, Master Chief, have been chosen to participate in a grand tournament of skill. You shall be put up against many different characters from various dimensions to test your skills on the battle field!"

"While I realize that you may be a bit overwhelmed by all of this information at once, I assure you: you will come to no harm during these events," the hand continued. "The Smash Brothers tournament is strictly a test of skills in which selected challengers compete to see who may claim the title of best fighter. Not only do you receive the acclaim and bragging rights, but there is a generous monetary prize for the winners."

"If you choose to participate, you must abide by rules. First, you must stay within the Smash Mansion and its grounds. You will be granted access to Smashville, a small city outside of the compound, but there is a curfew. Those who do not return to the mansion will be exempted from the competition with very few exceptions."

"Second," the hand went on, "Since this is a competition and not actual battle, there are to be no lethal rounds. While the magic surrounding this mansion prevents serious physical harm from occuring, we still tend to be cautious. As such, you should report to the armory after registration to receive your safety rounds. Also, weapons may not be used outside of competition other than practice in the designated area of the grounds. Weapons must also be disarmed if you enter Smashville."

"Finally," the hand stated, "You will be assigned a room. This may be a private room or you may room with another competitor on request. These rooms will have access to private bathrooms, kitchenettes, television, internet, and many other amenities."

"If you agree to these rules, please sign the form on the shelf in front of you, and then step onto the mark on the floor to be scanned. If you do not, please step out of the chamber and your driver will take you home. Good luck!" The transmission ended and the screen returned to its blank white state.

John considered this offer a moment, then stepped forward to sign the form. After he had read the additional instructions on the paper, he moved to the aforementioned mark. The room suddenly glowed red as a beam scanned his body and weapon. These statistics appeared on a smaller side screen.

His 3-D, full-body image appeared on the left side of the screen along with his physical stats. A brief bio followed which overviewed his history. A diagnostic of his weapon was set on the right side. Even though he was used to technology far advanced over what he had so far seen on this planet, John was surprised that the machine could tell everything about him by a simple scan.

Once his data had been stored to some computer files somewhere, he was given the okay to leave the chamber. As he stepped out, the chauffeur waited expectantly for his decision.

"You can leave any time," John told him dismissively.

"Yes, Master Chief, sir," the servant replied a bit dejected.

No sooner had the chauffeur left than another servant arrived to lead him to the armory. This one was not human, but a small creature with a round head and body. Its face was completely black with two red eyes and was half covered by a green cylinder of a hat. The creature's body was the same green as its hat with tube-like arms and legs. It was also extremely short.

"Follow me, sir," it stated, "You must exchange your bullets for combat rounds."

"What are you?"

"I am a Primid, sir," it replied, "I am a vessel for a colony of creatures called Shadow Bugs. I serve Master Hand and Crazy Hand since my creator was destroyed. Now, please follow me."

After exchanging his ammunition for combat rounds, John was assigned a room for the tournament and given a special wrist-worn device. The gadget contained a predictable watch feature as well as a holographic map of the mansion, its grounds, and Smashville. He was also told that it would be like a prepaid credit card if he wished to purchase anything in the city. Everything was to be paid-for for the contestants during the course of the competition.

When he had everything he would need for the competition, he returned to the great hall to check out his future competition. Unfortunately, no one else had arrived yet. John checked his watch and saw that it was only 9:00am. He hadn't realized how early he had gotten here. So, he chose a seat and waited.


	2. Newcomers

_11:54, _Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 thought to himself as he awaited the arrival of his future competitors. _I know I was early, but come on. Isn't anyone going to show up until the competition's over?_

Almost as soon as he finished this thought, the mansion doors opened to reveal another chauffer leading a man to the same machine he had been in. This man was clad in a strange full-body combat suit made of metal and fabric that seemed to conform to his body. A black headband was wrapped around his head holding up longer brown hair. He had a thin beard and moustache and his eyes were a cold grey. He seemed very analytical and took immediate notice of John sitting there. He was armed to the teeth with various explosives. The man entered the machine and reemerged, telling his chauffer he could leave as well. As he had no gun, no Primid came to show him the armory. Instead, the man walked over to where John was sitting.

"Newcomer, I see," the man said in a deep, gravelly voice. "But you seem smart, sitting here to scope out the opposition. That's good, brains help in this place."

The man offered a hand which John stood up to accept.

"Name's Snake, I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield…"

"Master Chief, but John's fine."

"Alright then, I'll see you around, John."

That Snake seemed like a man who could be a powerful ally…or a deadly foe. John made a mental note to watch out for that man. He was clearly battle-smart, and those explosives were a force to be reckoned with.

Before he could sit down, John saw his next set of opponents. A short Italian man with a moustache wearing a red shirt and suspenders entered with a similar yet taller man dressed in green and an even taller blonde woman wearing a pink dress and a tiara while carrying an umbrella. These three were accompanied by a dinosaur-like creature with green scales and a red saddle. They took their turns in the machine and left as a group to get their required items. As each man walked past, they nodded an acknowledgement to John and the princess waved.

As they left, another pair walked in. It was a giant turtle-like creature with spikes on its shell and horns. It was accompanied by what appeared to be a walking turtle skeleton. The creatures also entered the machine. When they emerged, they passed him as the others had, but the big one laughed a roaring laugh while the little one did a demented cackle.

Afterwards, the traffic started to pick up a bit. There was a pair of a gorilla with a tie and a chimp with a baseball cap. They were followed by a young kid with wings that looked like an angel or something wielding twin blades. Then came a primitive-looking robot that rolled past John with a lot of beeping. Next was a man in a flight suit and pilot's helmet with a falcon on it. Finally, two young boys entered one blonde, the other black-haired with a baseball cap.

As Master Chief was questioning the practicality of having kids fight experienced warriors and strange animals, another group arrived. The first one to enter was a young elf with blonde hair and a green tunic. The sword and shield on his back were the only visible weapons; but he pulled a letter out of seemingly thin air, so he may have been armed with more. He traveled with an elven woman with long brown hair. She also wore a crown, but a much less awkward dress. She was conversing with a strange imp who was riding a large wolf. Oddly, the wolf had the same eyes as the green-clad elf and acted much the same as well. These four were followed by a tall, olive-skinned man with a black tunic and cape. His wild red hair came down in a beard surrounding his evil-looking face. The elf boy continuously threw hateful glances back at him and they were immediately returned.

When they arrived at the machine, the dark man went in first while the others watched with suspicion. Once he had finished, he left them alone. As he passed John, he stopped and analyzed him before continuing. Once he was gone, the two girls continued their talk while the boy went in the machine.

"…So when Link left the Twilight, his shadow form was separated from him and left behind?"

"Yep," the imp answered the princess's question. "I felt bad for him, so I took him in. But when I returned to this world, I became an imp again."

The group passed with the two girls continuing to talk and not noticing Master Chief, although the wolf and elf boy acknowledged him with their watchful eyes. A few minutes passed until the next wave came in.

The next one to enter the door was a human in a mechanical suit very similar to Master Chief's, but red and yellow. One of their robotic arms was modified into a plasma cannon and they carried many other weapons. They entered the machine, but took a much longer time to come out. Upon exiting the chamber, the person was not wearing their helmet. John was shocked to see that the wearer of the suit was a beautiful woman with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She passed Master Chief and stopped to introduce herself.

"Looks like I'll finally have someone from my neck of the woods," she said, "People with those kinds of suits don't come from this planet. I'm Samus Aran."

"John-117."

"Ah, the Spartan Project,"

"You know about that?"

"When you spend your life saving your galaxy, you find out a few things about others. See you on the battlefield, Master Chief."

_Damn,_ the super soldier thought as she walked away.

Not far behind her was a giant pterodactyl/dragon-like creature with yellow, soulless eyes. It was about ten feet tall and had giant wings, vicious talons, and a maw full of razor-sharp teeth. When it emerged from the machine, it simply glared at its chauffer. The servant got the message and quickly scurried back outside.

"Blasted inferior humans," it muttered to itself as it passed John, "Such worthless creatures. This 'competition' will be a breeze."

The next ones to enter were a trio of strange creatures; the first two being small round balls and the third being a giant mouse. The first to go into the machine was a pink ball of fluff with big eyes, a small mouth, and red shoes. It was almost nauseatingly cute. This creature was followed by another similar in stature. However, it was blue and its face was concealed by a silver mask through which only white eyes could be seen. It wore a cape and carried an odd fringed sword. The third one in the party was a giant grey mouse wearing a red hat and cape and carrying a large staff with a box on the end. Three stars made of pure energy were circling the staff constantly. This trio passed him with nods from the mouse and swordsman and a high-pitched, annoying "Hi!" from the pink one.

After these, another group of four entered. It consisted of three anthromorphic foxes (two male, one female) and a male anthro wolf. The two older foxes were holding hands while the younger fox appeared to be their son. The older male fox had ginger fur covered by a grey flight suit and wore sunglasses. The female fox had light blue fur, dark blue hair, and wore a somewhat provocative blue jumpsuit. The younger fox looked exactly like his father, but had blue fur like his mother with white markings and a fluffy curl of hair. The wolf looked on with a slight smirk as if he found the whole sight amusing. Each one in the group went into the machine and they left as a group again; though the wolf was always a bit further behind. The young fox was trying to get the wolf to talk as they passed Master Chief.

"C'mon Uncle Wolf," he complained, "Why won't you let me fly your Wolfen?"

"Because the last time you flew your dad's Arwing, you crashed. And the Wolfen's a whole lot harder to control."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! Dad didn't fix his anti-grav system."

"Fox! Slacking a bit are we?" the wolf teased.

"I told you, Wolf," the red fox replied, "I never fly that thing anymore and I didn't even know Marcus was in it until he crashed."

"Settle down boys," the female fox scolded, "You're acting like children."

"Yes, mother," the three canines responded in unison. They left the room laughing at the poor vixen's expense.

Even John smirked underneath his suit, though no one but him would ever know. As he watched the animals leave, he heard the door open again and turned to see another man enter the room. He was a man of about fifty with graying brown hair and green eyes along with a salt and pepper beard and moustache, though he was obviously strong and still in great physical condition. He carried a pistol at his side and a small launcher on his back. He had an imposing presence in the room, and you could feel that he was someone who could make you tell him your deepest secrets. He acknowledged John from afar before entering the machine. Once he had exited the chamber and replaced his ammunition, he came over to introduce himself. His name was Sam Fisher, and he was a man of very few words. John liked him for that. After shaking hands, the man left and John was back to watching the other competitors arrive.

After Sam came another group of one human boy with black hair wearing a white, spiky hat and a group of strange creatures: a large yellow mouse with sparks flying from its cheeks, an upright-walking jackal with blue-glowing hands, a tall wolverine-like creature with a mane of flames, a blue otter with dark blue pants, and a small green creature that looked like a mix between a tortoise and a dinosaur with a twig growing out of it's head. The last three obviously belonged to the boy while the other two seemed to be on their own. Each of them went into the machine and registered. By listening to their cries, John had gathered that the mouse was called Pikachu, and the wolverine, otter, and tortoise were called Typhlosion, Dewott, and Turtwig respectively. The jackal, however, did not make any cries; though it still seemed to communicate with Pikachu. As they passed Master Chief, the boy waved before he and his team moved on. The jackal stopped in front of John and Pikachu waited for him. The jackal's eyes glowed blue and John heard a voice in his head.

"So, you're one of the newcomers this year," a gruff voice echoed in his head, "I am Lucario. Your aura is strong, John-117, I look forward to facing you in battle."

Then the creature's eyes went back to their normal yellow and the two strange creatures walked away, Pikachu talking to it in a rapid series of cries.

The next two to come in were two young men dressed in somewhat older style clothes. The first one had short blue hair, wore a red cape, and wielded a two-handed sword with one hand. He was clearly strong and well-experienced, but looked compassionate. The other had green hair, a white scarf, and held a knife. He was much more agile and had a look of quite efficiency. In the small amount of conversation between the two, their names were revealed as Ike and Sothe.

These two were followed by another pair of medieval-looking characters. One was a young boy with long, spiky blonde hair in black combat clothes who wielded a ridiculously large sword. The other was a small creature that looked like an anthromorphic rabbit but with black, bat-like wings and a red ball of fuzz attached to its head. The creature carried a sword and slingshot and wore more casual clothes with a metal helmet. They each entered the machine and then left. The boy nodded to Master Chief as he walked past and the creature looked up in awe.

Following them were more anthromorphic animals. They looked to be the same species, but John couldn't tell what. The first one was shorter than the second with orange fur and a brown Mohawk. He wore jeans and tennis shoes and he looked to be quite fast and agile. He had little neck and when he spoke, it was mostly gibberish. His comrade seemed to understand him though. He was much taller and more muscular with red fur and Mohawk. He wore longer army jeans and his right arm was mechanical. He spoke with a deep voice and sounded less than bright. But John new that less intelligence sometimes meant more violence. The two creatures registered and left, but not before revealing that their names were Crash for the smaller one and Crunch for the larger one.

Behind these two was a small purple and yellow dragon with a dragonfly hovering around his head. Though he was small, he had proportionately large horns which could do some serious damage. He spoke with a voice fairly deep for such a seemingly young dragon. In his conversation with the dragonfly before entering the machine, he revealed their names to be Spyro and Sparx.

The last group to arrive was another group of anthro animals. The first one was a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and tennis shoes. He was accompanied by a golden anthro fox with two tails. The fox wore gloves and shoes similar to the hedgehog's. These two were followed by another hedgehog, though this one was black with red highlights and his shoes had rockets in them. He was joined by an anthromorphic purple weasel with a wolf-like head. The creature had a bent tail and one huge fang that protruded from his mouth giving him a constant snarl. He also had only four fingers on each hand. He wore cowboy boots, a brown Stetson hat, metal-plated gloves and a belt with a silver magnum in its holster. The two pairs were obviously enemies as they avoided each others company. Once these creatures were done registering, and the weasel/wolf had his ammo traded, a voice came over an invisible PA system. It was Master Hand.

"All contestants have been registered. Please report to the dining hall in one hour for dinner and a briefing on the competition. Newcomers should report to the dining hall a half hour early for a run-down of the competition rules. Thank you once again for participating in this great sport."

_Guess I'd better find my room,_ John thought to himself, _Then there're a few competitors I'd like a second look at._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**1.) This story will not be told only from Master Chief's point of view. It will be told from perspectives of many characters, mostly the new ones. However, I needed a way to introduce all of the new challengers. **

**2.) If you write a review suggesting characters, I may find a way to include them in the story, though they won't be main characters. Sorry, but it's my story.**


	3. Meet the Fighters

**AN: This chapter will be told from an omniscient point of view.**

* * *

><p><span>-30 Minutes Later-<span>

The dining hall was enormous. It had to be the size of a football field, at least. The newcomers slowly trickled in with Master Chief again the first to arrive. He was shortly followed by the others who all took seats at the front end of the dining hall.

At the front was a raised platform with a huge table. Seated (actually floating) at the table were the two animate gloves named Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand was very calm and collected; a quite imposing presence. Crazy Hand was a bit more…crazy, and made sudden, erratic jerks.

Once all of the new contestants had taken their seats, Master Hand moved in front of the table to a podium much too small for him.

"Welcome, new challengers!" he greeted. "I have high hopes that this will be the greatest Smash tournament ever. Now, I realize some of you are not fortunate enough to have met with those who have attended this tournament before. Even those of you who have cannot fathom the true scale of this competition. So, without further ado, please sit back, relax, and watch this informative video my brother was kind enough to make for this year's newcomers."

Crazy Hand pressed a button on an oversized remote and a screen came down. The lights dimmed and a projector run by a Primid started in the back of the room.

The video began with dramatic music sung by a sort of opera choir and a title reading: SUPER SMASH BROS. An image of a multicolored ball with an uneven cross flew across the screen as the transition to the next scene. It was a video of Fox and Samus (in her zero suit) standing on a large platform miraculously floating in the sky. There were three smaller platforms floating above it.

"Welcome to this year's Super Smash Bros. tournament," Samus greeted.

"You may be wondering: what is Super Smash Bros?" Fox continued, "Well, it is a highly intense competition between the most skilled fighters ever."

"There are many circuits within this tournament," Samus picked up, "Allowing each competitor multiple chances to move up in the rankings."

"Fights are held on special arenas called 'Stages'. Each Stage is based on one of the fighters' home worlds. This gives each competitor a 'home field advantage' for some of their fights. However, Stages are chosen randomly and sometimes neither player will know the terrain."

"There are also different kinds of fights. Time, Stock, Coin, and Bonus."

"Time battles are fought for a set amount of time. Whichever player has caused the most knockouts before time runs out is the winner."

"Stock battles are battles in which each player is given a set of 'lives'. Every time they are knocked off the field, they lose a life. The last fighter standing is the winner."

"Coin and Bonus battles are modified Time battles. In Coin, each player must collect coins which are knocked from their opponents. The player with the most coins wins. Bonus battles are determined by points given for unique fighting styles. The most creative fighter wins."

"The wrist devices, or Smatches, you received are an important part of the tournament. Their main functions within the battles are to give you statistics in the fight and to create an invisible barrier around you which prevents serious harm."

"The barrier also affects the way in which you fight. For some battles, a percentage stat will be used. Each time your barrier is hit, the percentage goes up. The higher your percentage, the farther you can be knocked off the Stage."

"In other battles, it will use a stamina stat. Each time you are hit, the stamina count will decrease. Whenever it reaches zero, you are out of the fight."

"The way to win most of the battles will be simply knocking your opponent off of the Stage. If you are knocked off of the Stage and do not recover yourself, your Smatch will transport you back to the field and give you momentary invulnerability to allow you to recover and prepare to continue fighting. However, you also will not be allowed to attack during this time."

"If your Smatch should stop working at any point, _do not_ participate in a battle until it is fixed. If you are in a battle, call for a timeout. Master and Crazy Hand watch all of the matches and can get you back to the mansion for repairs. Also, if someone calls for a timeout, it is probably serious. Do not attack them. Once a timeout is called, your own Smatch will protect you from any hit, so don't worry about being tricked. Now that you know the basics of the battles, let's turn it over to Link and Zelda to explain items."

The video changed to show the two elves standing in front of a large castle.

"Within the Smash tournament," Zelda explained, "There are various items to make the battles a little more…interesting. Aside from weapons you carry, there are many items that will generate onto the field during fights. There are four types of items: offensive, defensive, strategic, and restorative. Offensive items are used to inflict damage on your opponent; such as bombs and baseball bats."

Here, a baseball bat and a sandbag were generated on the field. Link picked up the baseball bat, charged up a hit, and swung the bat, sending the sandbag flying off the field. However, another was generated to replace it.

"Defensive items are used to protect you from certain types of hits; such as the reflector."

A small badge was generated which Link picked up and placed on his chest. A Primid with a gun came out and fired a shot at him. The bullets deflected and flew back at the Primid, hitting it and throwing it to the ground.

"Strategic items change the fighters so that they will have a slight advantage or disadvantage. Some of these items are lightning bolts, timers, and cloaking devices."

Link picked up a cloaking device that was generated on the field and it made him invisible. Though he could not be seen, the sandbag began moving as if it were being hit. After a few seconds, it wore off and Link was visible again.

"Restorative items are food shaped items that, when picked up, will restore your Smatch's counter by varied increments. Things like Maxim Tomatoes and Heart Containers will restore more health than regular food items."

Link picked up a generated Heart Container and was enveloped by a sparkling light.

"There is also a special item called a Smash Ball. If a player attacks and breaks it, they can use a super-powerful attack that causes much more damage than their regular attacks. However, if a player is hit too many times before using their Smash Attack, they will lose the Smash Ball and it will be sent back onto the field."

The item generated was the rainbow ball from the title screen. Link performed multiple attacks on it until it shattered and was then consumed by a glowing rainbow fire. He aimed his sword at the sandbag and let out a yell. He rushed the sandbag which was caught in a golden Triforce symbol and began to viciously attack the trapped object. His final blow broke the glowing triangles and sent the sandbag flying.

"If an item stays on the field too long without being used, or becomes useless due to spent power, it will disappear. So if you want an item, grab it quickly. Some battles will have more or different items than others, while some may have none at all. There is a pamphlet with a full list of items and their purposes in your room. Now, Peach will tell you about outside-battle rules."

"Your room is your place of residence for the duration of your stay in the Smash Mansion. It will have every basic necessity as well as some additional comforts from your own world. If you do not see something you would like to have, please ask one of the Primid servants about it. Any major problems should be reported to Master or Crazy Hand. Curfew is 12:00am, so make sure you are in the mansion by then and in your room by 1:00. You have already received your password to your room. The doors are voice recognizable, so only you will be able to open the door. There is to be no fighting outside of battles, and anyone who breaks this rule will be either suspended or expelled from the competition. Good luck!"

The video ended and Master Hand returned to his podium.

"Hopefully you have all understood that," he stated, "Anything is allowed on the battlefield, so do what works best for you. We try our best to make this as safe as possible, but I cannot stress to you enough that if your Smatch stops working in any way for any reason, please see us. Now, enjoy the feast and good luck!"

* * *

><p>The other competitors started to file in not long after Master hand had finished. Once they were all there, Primid waiters brought out dishes from each fighter's home world. Predictable friendships and enemies had already started to form, but everyone was getting along well as long as they had food in their mouths.<p>

After the dinner, Master Hand returned to the podium to announce the first fight of the tournament.

"For the first fight of this competition, we will have a Time match. The fight will last ten minutes. It will be played with basic rules and no items. This will be a pure test of skill. As a tradition, the first fight will be between an established fighter and a newcomer. We will now do a drawing to see who our first fight will be between." Crazy Hand appeared with a giant top hat which he shook up. Master Hand reached in and pulled out LINK who it was announced would fight...MARCUS.

The green-clad elf and the blue-furred fox met at the front to shake hands. Master Hand briefly introduced them (sounding like the WWE announcer) as "The Hero of Time: Link" and "Team StarFox's Next Generation: Marcus McCloud". Once the two returned to their seats, he continued to call up each fighter with their special epithet.

"The Mushroom Hero: Mario!"

"The Green Wonder: Luigi!"

"The Princess in Pink: Peach!"

"The King of Koopas: Bowser!"

"The Skeletal Turtle: Dry Bones!"

"The King of the Jungle: Donkey Kong!"

"The Chimp in a Cap: Diddy Kong!"

"The Princess of Hyrule: Zelda!"

"The King of Evil: Ganondorf!"

"The Twilight Princess and Link's Twilit Form: Midna and Wolf Link!"

"The Chozos' Choice: Samus Aran!"

"The Leader of the Space Pirates: Ridley!"

"The General of Angel Land: Pit!"

"The Robot: ROB!"

"The Guardian of Dreamland: Kirby!"

"The Mysterious Star Warrior: Meta Knight!"

"The Chivalrous Squeak: Daroach!"

"The StarFox Leader: Fox McCloud!"

"The Telepathic Vixen: Krystal!"

"The Mercenary for Hire: Wolf O'Donnell!"

"The F-Zero Pilot: Captain Falcon!"

"The Electric Mouse: Pikachu!"

"The Hoenn Champion: Brendan! With his Pokemon: Typhlosion—The Volcano Pokemon, Dewott—The Discipline Pokemon, and Turtwig—The Tiny Leaf Pokemon!"

"The Aura Pokemon: Lucario!"

"The Greil Mercenary: Ike!"

"The Whisper of Daein: Sothe!"

"The PSI Kid of Onett: Ness!"

"The Tazmily Psychic: Lucas!"

"The FOXHOUND Special Operative: Solid Snake!"

"The Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher!"

"The AVALANCHE Soldier: Cloud Strife!"

"The Protector of Goug: Moogle Knight!"

"The Cybernetic Supersoldier: Master Chief!"

"The Hero of N Sanity Island: Crash Bandicoot!"

"The Cortex Superweapon: Crunch Bandicoot!"

"The Young Dragon: Spyro!"

"The Blue Blur: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"The Golden Prodigy: Miles "Tails" Prower!"

"The Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"The Treasure Hunter: Fang the Sniper!"

* * *

><p>After the introductory ceremonies, Master Hand dismissed the fighters. Some went to their rooms, some explored the mansion and grounds, and still others went to Smashville. The only two left in the dining hall were Master and Crazy Hands.<p>

"So who do you think will win this year?" Crazy Hand asked his wiser brother.

"That, my brother," Master Hand replied thoughtfully, "Even I cannot predict."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was a long chapter full of useless dialogue. But I wanted to explain how the fights would work and give an easier list of all the characters who are participating. Hopefully, this will make the story a little easier to keep track of.<strong>


	4. Marcus' Morning

**AN: This story will be told from Marcus's point-of-view.**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Marcus," Uncle Wolf said patting me on the back. "Link's a good fighter, but you'll have no trouble with him."<p>

"I don't know," Mom was worried. "That Link looks like an experienced fighter. What do you think Fox?"

I looked at Dad expectantly. I knew he would give his honest opinion whereas Mom and Wolf tended to exaggerate in either direction. Dad took off his sunglasses and looked at Mom, then me.

"Link _is_ a good fighter," he began. But before Mom could say anything else, he added, "But if we go out and train a bit beforehand, you should be a pretty fair match for him."

"Well," she seemed to ponder it over, "I guess if you train him…"

"Excellent! I'll come too!" Wolf jumped in, giving me a playful grin.

"Uh, Wolf," my mom said hesitantly, "I'm not sure if…"

"Aw, what's the matter Krystal? Afraid I'll turn your little boy into a ruthless fighter? Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, I want to see just who will be chasing my sorry ass across the galaxy one day."

-Later-

"Okay, son, now I want you to take out all of your weapons and lay them on the ground."

Doing so, I opened up the Space-Pack my dad had given me last year for my birthday. It was specially designed to hold more than 100 times its visual capacity and give easy access to whatever item you needed. It was extremely handy for carrying multiple weapons, supplies, and other things in a small and lightweight container.

I took out each of the weapons I had brought for the competition. As with all weapons for the tournament, I had been given an infinite supply of ammo and weapons.

First, I unhooked my reflector shield from my belt and set it on the ground. Next, I pulled out a half dozen grenades. The yellow balls rolled a bit before settling in a shallow dip in the training field. Finally, I removed the _pièce de résistance_: my Gatling gun.

"Christ, kid," Uncle Wolf whistled, "Think you've got enough fire power there?"

"Not if I'm up against experienced fighters like you and Dad!"

"Maybe," Dad said, "But powerful weapons don't guarantee a win. You have to know how to use them."

He picked up the Gatling gun and switched the laser generator on. Aiming at a target downfield, he fired of a quick succession of shots. When he had finished, I retrieved the target. It was amazing! I knew that the Gatling gun had poor accuracy when fired too long, but Dad had placed every shot inside of the first ring from the center.

"How did you do that?" I asked excited.

"A little trick I learned from a friend of mine who was a sniper for the Cornerian Army. You have to slow your body down and fire between heartbeats."

"That's pretty cool, Fox," Wolf admitted.

"Of course, he could get every shot in the center. I'm nowhere near as good as him, and I'm not very good at the technique. But it's the concept that helps your accuracy. Just make sure to calm down before you shoot and try to start your shots between breaths. Your heart will be pumping too fast to pay attention to in these fights."

I tried to do what he said, but I failed the first few times. After a few minutes, though, I noticed my accuracy was improving a little bit.

After that, we trained with my other weapons. Wolf taught me the best way to time my grenades and angle them. Dad gave me a lecture about using my reflector at the right time, and I showed him a trick Falco taught me where I kicked it at my opponent and it returned to me.

"So the bird did give away a few of his secrets," Wolf chuckled, "He must be getting old like the rest of us."

Then Dad took all of my weapons away and put me up against one of the sandbags with eyes that the Hands provided.

"Even with weapons, most of the fight will depend on your hand-to-hand combat skills. A flurry of kicks and punches will do just as well if not better than a shot from your weapon that takes time to pull off."

I spent the next hour training in specific fighting techniques and tactics. Dad also taught me his Fire Fox technique where he backfired his reflector's generator to create a flame-propelled headbutt. Whichever way he aimed his body was where he flew. Wolf did a similar thing with his reflector, but as it was a different type of reflector, it was more like a gust of wind and he used his foot to kick. I tried a combo of the two and used the fire with a kick.

"Little kit's pretty good," Wolf remarked to my dad, "He catches on even quicker than you do!"

"Alright, son," Dad concluded, "I think that's enough training for today. Besides, your mother's probably worrying up a storm right now."

-The Next Day-

BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!

The alarm clock on the night stand went off in an annoying buzz. I reached over and turned it off before crawling out of bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and absentmindedly scratched at my boxers. Of course, Mom picked that moment to open the door separating my room from my parents.

"MOM!" I yelped pulling the bed sheet back towards me.

"Sorry, honey, I was just making sure you were up."

"I can wake up on my own, you know," I said.

"Alright, alright!" she defended, "But if you sleep in just once, I'm going to be your personal alarm clock."

She left through the door she had entered. I had been allowed a room of my own, but it connected to that of my parents. Oh well, I guess some privacy is better than none. Even if you're not a teenager, having your mom walk in while you're itching your crotch is uncomfortable at best.

I put on my custom fight/flight suit (no pun intended) that Uncle Wolf had bought for me when he learned that I was in the tournament.

Wolf O'Donnell wasn't actually my uncle. In fact, he and my father used to be mortal enemies. He was even partially responsible for my grandfather's death. But after working together to defeat the Aparoids and the Anglars, the two had formed a somewhat genial relationship. They were still rivals, but more like a competition than a feud. When I had been born, he started hanging around even more. He doesn't have kids or even a girlfriend, so I think I'm filling a "void".

I told Mom and Dad through the door that I was going downstairs to breakfast. I went down the large staircase to the dining hall and took a seat. I was one of the first there, other than the pink ball, blue hedgehog and golden fox I had seen last night. It was a buffet setup being attended by said ball who was wearing a chef's hat. The fox and hedgehog were already sitting down.

"Good morning," I greeted the pink ball as I began to scoop food onto my plate.

"Hi!" he replied in a high-pitched voice.

"So what's the best dish here? In your opinion."

"Num!" he made a weird noise and pointed to an egg-and-ham casserole.

Obviously, he could understand me, but not speak. I got the message, though, so I took a large scoop and thanked him. At least, I thought it was a him.

I was going to sit at the table closest to the door so that Mom and Dad could see me. But the golden fox saw me standing there and waved me over. The hedgehog looked up to see what was going on, caught my eye, and shrugged.

"Hey, there!" the fox greeted

"Hey," I greeted back.

The hedgehog didn't reply because his mouth was full of food.

"I'm Tails and this is Sonic," the fox introduced both of them.

"My name's Marcus," I told him.

"Are you new to this too?" Tails asked.

I nodded and explained to him that both my dad and his friend had been in the competition before.

"Uh huh," he agreed, "So was Sonic here. He placed twelfth in the competition last time. In fact, I think he was right behind your dad's friend."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow, but did not otherwise comment. He obviously did not like to interrupt his meals for small talk.

"So you're going up against Link," Tails continued, either missing or ignoring his friend's silence. "I thought he looked tough, but I don't know. Looks can be deceiving. After all, Kirby over there doesn't look too tough, but he's one of the best fighters."

Ah, so this Kirby was a he. But Tails was right, he didn't look threatening. If his dad's stories were anything to go by, though, Kirby wasn't too fun to fight. He sucked you up, copied your ability, spit you back out, and attacked you with your own weapon.

"Well thanks for inviting me over," I said after we had talked a while longer. "But my parents just walked in and they'll be looking for me. Bye Tails. Sonic."

"See ya, Marcus," Tails waved.

Sonic finished his breakfast just in time to wish, "Good luck."

"Who was that?" Mom asked as I came over.

"That was Tails and Sonic."

"Sonic," Dad said thoughtfully, "He was in the last competition. He was a pretty good fighter. Kind of cocky, but good. What did he say?"

"_He_ didn't say anything. He was too busy eating. But his friend, Tails, talked to me about being new to the Smash Bros. Tournament."

"Well it's good to see you're making friends," Mom said happily.

"Hey, honey," Dad said pointing at another table, "Wolf's waving us over. Did you want to go sit and I'll get our plates?"

"I think I'd rather go with you."

"Understood," he winked. Then he waved to Wolf and said, "We'll be over in a second!"

I was about to go sit with Uncle Wolf when one of those Primid things came up to me.

"Mr. McCloud," the creature greeted.

"Me? Or my Dad?"

"You are Marcus McCloud?"

"Yes."

"Then you."

It led me out into the main hall as I tried to let my parents know where I was going. But as they were filling their plates, I had to get Wolf's attention instead. After some quick gestures, I was dragged out into the hall.

"Please wait here, Mr. McCloud."

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, a different Primid was dragging Link into the hall as well. He looked about as uncomfortable with the things as I was. But then again, he had had to fight them. The Primid left us alone together and told us Master Hand would be there shortly.

"So," I tried to make small talk, "We get to fight."

The elf nodded.

"No chance you'd go easy on me, is there?"

He shook his head, but grinned.

"Had to ask."

The elf grinned wider and even laughed quietly a bit. Then another door opened and Master Hand came out. He was even bigger up close.

"Good morning challengers!" he greeted, "So I thought we'd have a little chat before the first match. Now, each of you remembers the rules, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

Link nodded.

"Good. The match will begin in two hours, so make sure you have everything you need. And one last thing: check to make sure your Smatches are working properly by pressing that little red button on the side. If it beeps, we'll have to fix it."

Mine didn't beep and neither did Link's.

"Excellent! Everything's going off without a hitch! Well, good luck, boys!"

I went to rejoin my parents for breakfast and try to enjoy the next two hours before the fight, trying to relax. Let's just say those were both the fastest and longest two hours of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to make this story more fun. Yay. Leave comments to vote on who should win; Link or Marcus. Whoever gets the most votes wins…literally.<strong>


	5. Marcus vs Link

**AN: Due to the overwhelming response from readers (2 people), I have been forced to use my executive powers to decide the winner of the first fight. I won't spoil the surprise, but don't get too upset if your character didn't win. I guess you should have voted.**

* * *

><p>The message was sent to all of the contestants' Smatches: First Match—Link vs. Marcus—"Temple" Stage—11:00am.<p>

As the fighters filed out of the dining hall, they headed out onto the grounds where bus-like transports had been parked. Everyone got in except for Marcus and Link who were guided to their own, smaller transport.

Link sat calmly in his seat and checked his weapons. Marcus, on the other hand, sat with his face pressed up to the glass in order to see the planet passing beneath him. This world was far from his own galaxy and was like nothing he'd ever seen. Not completely wild, yet not completely built up. He had seen both Sauria and Corneria, extremes of both, and was fascinated with the thought that creatures could live on a planet without turning it all into city or living completely off the land.

The smaller transport separated from the larger as it neared the floating temple and landed on top of a section of flat roof. Link and Marcus got out and the transport flew away. Stands were located on one side of the field, though they were floating a good space away from the stage. The stands also moved to follow whatever action was happening on the field.

"Once the battle begins, you will be transported to a random spot on the field and given a countdown from three," came Master Hand's voice. "Once the word 'Go' is spoken, you may begin to fight. You have ten minutes to cause as many knockouts as possible. Good luck to you both."

Link and Marcus shook hands once more, then they were teleported to their places: Marcus under a gazebo on one side, Link to a platform underneath the main stage on the other. Neither competitor could see where the other was, so their first steps were cautious.

Marcus took out his Gatling gun and ducked behind some rubble. Moving quickly from pile to pile, he tried to minimize his exposure.

Link took a running start, leaping onto the main stage and heading up to where Marcus was. He knew the stage and where Marcus was likely to have spawned at. As he scaled the stage to the top, he slowed and became more careful in his search. As he peeked behind a large pile of fallen marble, he heard a soft beeping.

Marcus had thrown the grenade when he saw his opportunity open. He watched as Link was knocked back by the explosion and rushed forward to attack. He managed to squeeze in a flurry of kicks to the stunned elf before a shining blade came slicing through the air and knocked him to the ground. He recovered quickly and dodged the next slice, parrying with a headbutt to the elf's chest.

Link was surprised by the ferocity in this young fox's attack. He was as agile as his father, but as aggressive as Wolf. Link barely got his shield up in time to block the barrage of bullets that peppered him from the Gatling gun. He would have to change tactics if he wanted to win.

Marcus felt the impact of the bomb as he was flung to the ground once again. Before he was completely standing up again he was hit with at least ten arrows that stung as they hit. This set was followed up by a strong bonk on the head by a boomerang and another bomb to send him flying off the stage.

Link somersaulted along the ground as he heard Marcus being respawned behind him. He spun around quickly to see the fox reach to his reflector and backfire the device. Link felt the swift kick to his head and the heat of the fire as he was pinned to the ground under Marcus's foot. He struggled, but could not free himself as the fox grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the edge of the stage.

Marcus saw the elf respawn across the field and ran back to a ladder of platforms. He swung himself under the first platform and landed on the second. But Link was prepared. Marcus dodged as the elf grappled his way down to the same platform and tried to kick him in his swing. The elf landed and Marcus kicked his reflector at him, shocking the Hyrulian long enough to land a swift punch to the gut.

Link felt the impact, but also saw his chance. He grabbed the fox's arm and swung him to the ground. Marcus rolled and jumped back up, but Link was there with three swift shield attacks, followed by a helm-splitter which knocked Marcus to the edge of the stage.

Marcus clung to the edge of the stage and tried to swing himself back on. Link, however, grabbed the fox's legs on the upswing and used a spin throw to launch him off the edge. By using his Fire Fox technique, Marcus managed to save himself and landed back on the top platform. He rolled behind a pile of rubble as Link was climbing back up to the top platform.

"115%" Marcus huffed as he checked his Smatch while catching his breath. "And one minute left. I'd better do something quick."

The fox leapt from the rubble and fired a quick succession at Link who was hit a few times before raising his shield. As the gale boomerang headed towards him, Marcus leapt onto a pillar and readied a grenade. Link saw Marcus's grenade and took out his own bomb. They both threw their explosives at the same time and that area of the field was covered in smoke. Marcus had jumped down from the pillar and escaped the explosion.

"Ha! I made it!" he exclaimed.

However, his celebration was short-lived as he saw a green figure fly through the smoke and point its sword downwards. Marcus yelped in surprise as he was launched off the stage by Link's finishing blow just as the timer signaled the end of the match.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so Link won. What did you expect? He's a more experienced fighter. Sorry for the Marcus fans, but I had to respect the classics. Don't worry, he'll get another chance. Until next chapter, so long!<strong>


	6. Second Match

The transports returned and picked up the fighters and the audience. They brought them back to the Smash Mansion where they were instructed to go back to the dining hall.

Once all the competitors were inside and seated, Marcus and Link were brought up to the front where Master and Crazy Hands were floating in front of a giant tournament tree. The first branch showed Marcus and Link with Link's name in blue and Marcus's name in red. Both were congratulated and applauded before returning to their seats. Fox, Krystal, and Wolf gave the young fox their approval while Link got a hug from Zelda and a victory sign from Midna.

"An excellent match indeed," Master Hand commended. "Our second match of the day will be a Stock match with three lives and limited items. The next two competitors will be…Sam Fisher and Lucario!"

The man and jackal met on stage and gave each other nods of recognition.

"Your Smatches will receive another message before the transports leave, so feel free to explore as long as you are back in time."

* * *

><p>Lucario could feel the aura emanating from the man. It was a complex one. The man was obviously a good person, but he wasn't afraid to be hostile towards an enemy. Lucario knew this man would be a difficult opponent. His gun wasn't what worried the Pokemon, those could easily be avoided with the aura, it was the fact that this man was difficult to read. He might do anything during the fight that Lucario wouldn't expect.<p>

Lucario realized that he had been staring at the man since they were called up and the man had noticed. He was scrutinizing Lucario as well. Lucario gave him a mental nudge which conveyed his feelings of respect for his opponent. The man got the message and nodded in understanding.

Lucario decided that he would need to train a bit before the fight and left the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Sam watched the creature walk away and shuddered at the thought that the thing had just penetrated his mind without resistance. He hadn't been paying attention, so it was easy for the Pokemon to slip through. Sam made a mental note to make sure he kept his mental guard as sharp as his physical.<p>

He walked after the creature, but did not follow it to the training grounds. Instead, he headed back up to his room and sat down on the bed. He looked to his bedside table at the picture he had brought with him of his daughter. He wasn't comfortable with leaving her so soon after having just been reunited. But she was in the care of Victor Coste, the safest place Sam knew of.

He rolled over the bed to the other side where he turned on his laptop and searched for any information on his opponent. He wanted to be sure he didn't get any more surprises from the telepathic canine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, you know how this works. Leave a comment with who you want to win and as soon as I can, I'll write the next chapter. And let's try to get more than two comments with different choices, okay?<strong>


	7. Sam Fisher vs Lucario

When his Smatch went off, Sam Fisher quickly made his way back down to the transports. He was one of the first ones there, but found Lucario already meditating at the front door. The Pokemon opened its eyes and stood up as Sam walked in.

Sam made sure he was focused so that when he felt a mental nudge from the creature, he made it wait a moment before he allowed the psychic message to be received. Sam didn't want to challenge the creature; he wanted it to know he would control his own thoughts. Lucario got the hint, but his mental communication remained friendly.

_Good luck,_ its voice said in Sam's mind. Sam attempted to reply mentally.

_Thank you,_ he directed his thought to Lucario, who picked it up.

_Fairly good for a beginner,_ Lucario complimented. _But, next time, try to keep other thoughts out of your head._

Sam smirked, but realized once again that this thing had amazing abilities. By that time, the others were arriving and everyone headed back out to the transports.

* * *

><p>Second Match—Sam Fisher vs. Lucario—"NSA Training Grounds" Stage—1:00pm<p>

Lucario felt the familiar sensation of teleportation as he appeared on stage. He opened his eyes; this stage was new. It appeared to be a large building with an obstacle course. Right now, Lucario stood on a wooden platform held up on ten-foot legs with thick cross sections. There was some camouflage pattern fabric hanging off the platform and what appeared to be a machine gun turret. This smaller part of the obstacle course was floating about twenty feet above the rest of the course with no visible connection.

From this vantage point, Lucario could see the whole field as well as his opponent on the other end. Unfortunately, Sam could also see him and some shots from his pistol came flying at Lucario. Though they were easily blocked, the Pokemon decided he'd better get out of sight.

Sam watched Lucario bat the bullets away with some kind of blue fog emanating from his hands. His respect for the creature grew every minute, it seemed. But he still had a job to do. Sneaking his way around a corner of the wall, Sam made his way towards the Pokemon.

Lucario could sense Sam's presence somewhere near, but he couldn't see him. That was bad. Suddenly, a body fell from above right over top of Lucario. Reacting quickly, the Pokemon used Double Team and flung the figure back. Spinning around, Lucario readied himself as Sam got up.

_Well, that didn't work out like I'd hoped,_ Sam thought to himself.

The element of surprise was one of his greatest weapons. Fighting a creature that could sense him without seeing him was a problem Sam knew he would have difficulty overcoming.

That fall and resulting attack had knocked the wind out of Sam, and Lucario pressed his advantage. The jackal-like creature threw several aura spheres at Sam followed by a quick series of aura-backed punches and kicks.

Sam ducked down and rolled away from the energized blows. He took a quick look around and spotted his escape. He leapt up and grabbed onto a pipe, then shimmied his way through a small hole through the wall to the other side.

Lucario followed Sam through the hole and jumped down. He just caught a leg running around a corner and took off after it. He rounded the corner and found a dead end with Sam nowhere to be found. Lucario immediately looked up, but there was nothing there. Instead, he got a strong electric jolt as Sam shot a sticky shocker at him.

While Lucario was momentarily paralyzed, Sam ran forward shooting his pistol. No bullets were blocked and he landed in a few blows when he got closer before Lucario could get up and dodge again. Sam evaded a few aura spheres before spider crawling between the walls and disappearing over the other side.

Lucario put the full force of the aura into his jump and followed Sam over the side. He landed behind the man, but was immediately hit with a baseball bat. The item sent Lucario flying off the stage and sent his counter down to two.

"Handy little thing," Sam mused to himself before finding another ambush spot.

* * *

><p>Lucario regenerated right about where he'd started. Now he'd have to start over, avoiding Sam the whole way. Just as the Pokemon was reprimanding himself for not being more cautious, he saw something that made him extremely happy: a Smash Ball!<p>

Sam saw the object floating over the next corridor and remembered from the introduction yesterday that these were very powerful. He didn't know where Lucario was, but he had to get it. Spider-crawling up the walls again, he leapt from the top of the wall towards the Smash Ball…and was immediately hit with an aura sphere. Sam watched in disappointment as the jackal attacked the object viciously, was enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, jumped high above the stage, and sent a concentrated beam of that blue "aura" directly for him.

Lucario watched Sam fly off the field as he slowly floated back down to the stage. Just as he landed, Sam rematerialized in front of him. The two duked it out in a fairly open space; Lucario launching aura spheres and powerful blows, Sam dodging, parrying, and shooting interspersed bullets.

Both fighters were at critical percentages when another item appeared. But they were too busy fighting each other to notice as the Bomb-omb walked between them and exploded, sending both warriors flying off the stage.

* * *

><p>The two regenerated on opposite ends of the field again, but this time they didn't spare a single second calculating or preparing. They were in the heat of battle, and by common, unspoken consent, wanted to end the fight.<p>

Sam was almost blinded as a second Smash ball appeared right in front of him. Lucario being nowhere in sight, he broke it open and was surrounded by the same glow.

As Lucario raced towards Sam's end of the field, he saw the man standing out in the open. The Pokemon didn't even consider a trap. He began firing aura spheres and racing for Sam. The man just stood and took the blows, bracing himself against a wall and allowing the creature to get close.

_Is he giving up?_ Lucario thought. _Does he want to lose? No, his eyes don't hold failure, his aura feels…victorious. What is he…oh, no._

By the time Lucario realized his mistake, it was too late. Sam reached forward and grabbed the jackal mid-sprint and put him in a choker hold. The Pokemon tried to get away, but this was no ordinary grip. The man's hands were like a vice, cold, unrelenting, and unforgiving. Struggle as he may, Lucario couldn't escape.

"Alright, let's talk," Sam said in his most commanding voice. He had the creature right where he wanted him, and the thing couldn't escape. "What's your name?"

_You know this, why do you—?_

"What is your name?" Sam asked again, louder, and with an even tighter grip.

_Lucario!_ He gasped mentally.

"What are you?"

_A Pokemon._

"And what do you think I'm going to do now?"

Lucario looked down and saw the edge of the field. How had they gotten to the outside?

Without waiting for an answer, Sam flung Lucario over the edge and sighed. He looked up and waited for the transports to return. His whole body ached from those aura spheres, and his Smatch showed the damage: 210%.

Sam wondered what was taking so long for the transports and looked back down. He came face to face with the Pokemon he had just thrown down, hurling himself through the air at Sam. The experienced spy couldn't help but yell out in surprise as it knocked him back against a wall, grabbed him, and threw him back down. Sam got up and tried to return the creature's blows.

The human was doing just what Lucario wanted him to. As Sam threw a punch at Lucario, the Pokemon reused his Double Team attack to avoid the hit and return it, double. As he flashed through the air towards Sam, he sent a mental message to him.

Time seemed to slow down for Sam Fisher as his mind echoed the words; _It's over!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, plot twist, unexpected outcome, happy Pokemon fans, disappointed Splinter Cell fans. Of course, not so much a surprise if you read the comments. Again, two people voted, but at least this time they were unanimous. I think I'll decide the winners from now on, but feel free to keep suggesting any characters for cameos.<strong>

**P.S. I've been really busy lately, so the next chapter is pending. Expect a larger number of additions by next summer, but until then, it's sketchy. Sorry.  
><strong>


End file.
